


Rags to Riches

by dragonslastarc



Series: dragon's plot bunny dump [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, He's literally a call boy, M/M, Ray's not part of the Crew, Slavery of a sort?, but still so adorable it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonslastarc/pseuds/dragonslastarc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is a prick.  Obviously.  But this time he's a prick with too much money and time on his hands.  Fortunately, this time it might actually work out in Geoff's favor.  Oh, and Ray is adorable and probably uncharacteristically flirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rags to Riches

**Author's Note:**

> *waves tiredly* Hi guys. So this is something i've had laying around for a while. Decided to fix it up a bit and post it. This is one I'm planning on adding to eventually, but probably not any time soon. Just a bit of fun for now. (Also I'm shameless in the face of rarepairs)

Who in their right mind thought it was a good idea to knock on his door at 9:30? He was already settled in for the evening. No heists planned, no late payments from anyone that he knew of, and all of his closest employees were either at home enjoying a rare quiet night (and some of each other's company) or off creating a bit of self indulgent mayhem (their own personal Mad King).

He cast a quick glance back at what was supposed to be his first drink of the night, sighed and stormed to the door. He flung it open and stopped. On his doorstep was a young man.

He wore black, thick framed glasses that actually kind of worked for him, his hair was in artful disarray and he was dressed in tight clothes that Geoff had no doubt were designed to entice. And God help him it was working. He was, in fact, enticed. His mind immediately supplied an image of the boy perched in his lap, bronze skin slick under his hands and lean muscles flexing as he worked himself over Geoff's cock.

He zoned back in in time to watch warm brown eyes widen in surprised pleasure as they raked shamelessly over Geoff's form. "You Geoff?" the boy asked. His voice was smooth and warm like honey.

"Yeah. Who the hell are you?"

For a second, the boy looked a bit confused, but he pushed past Geoff, making sure to slide his hand along the sliver of exposed skin where his shirt had ridden up, and into the penthouse suite. Geoff had a fleeting thought that he wished he was dressed better than his ratty old sweats and his oldest t-shirt. "I'm Ray." He turned and gave Geoff his best come hither look. To be fair, it was a really, really good look and Geoff had to actually stop himself from obeying. "Your exotic entertainment for the evening."

"I didn't order any entertainment," Geoff said flatly. He did close the door though because his neighbors were nosey fucks and he didn't need them listening in. "Exotic or otherwise."

"You sure? Because no joke, you're the first client I've had that's actually my type. What are you into? Cause I can play the part of innocent Puerto Rican import. Maybe a little Daddy play?" He started to unbutton his shirt and Geoff fought a fierce inner battle that became slowly more hopeless as more of that smooth skin was revealed.

Geoff made an aborted move to stop Ray's hands before anything else could be done about his shirt. "Look, kid, please for the love of God stop that. I didn't hire you. What the fuck were you told?"

Confused now, Ray stopped undressing and tilted his head. It would have been endearing if his shirt wasn't hanging open giving Geoff a very nice view of surprisingly pale skin. That he really, really wanted to touch and suck marks into and-shit he needed to just stop thinking about that or he would end up popping an unwanted boner. Because fuck everyone and everything, the kid was fucking sexy as hell and still managed to be so pretty it hurt. "I was told some British guy hired me for a Geoff for the night. According to Oscar, I'm yours for the next twelve hours. Anything you want."

"God damnit, Gavin. I'm really sorry, kid-"

"I'm 25. I'm not a kid."

"Still like twelve years younger than me. Point is, my asshat of a friend-and I use the term loosely right now-hired you for me as a joke. He's been saying I need to get laid and I guess this is his solution. So I'm sorry, but I'm not actually going to need you to stay." He tried to usher Ray back to the door but the boy's eyes widened in panic and he clutched tightly at Geoff's shirt. His grip was so tight Geoff might have worried about it if it wasn't already full of holes.

"Fuck. No! Look, I'll stay out of the way or whatever, but please let me stay for the night. If I leave before your time is up, Oscar'll be pissed. He doesn't like it when clients aren't satisfied."

"Oscar?"

"My...my pimp. He's a total control freak and he doesn't like it when his bitches slack off."

"If he's such a jerk, why not leave?"

"He owns me. Like literally."

Geoff stared at Ray for a long moment. Then his eyes narrowed and he pulled Ray into the living room. He pushed the confused boy onto the couch and gave his best boss look. "Explain."

"Uh, I've been in Los Santos for like three years. I was a pretty good pickpocket and that worked for me for about six months. Picked the wrong pocket one day and got caught. The bastard sold me to Oscar. I guess he owed Oscar and I turned out to be enough payment. Turns out twinks are hard to come by. Most of Oscar's bitches are women. I'm pretty high in demand. If I leave, Oscar'll just track me down again. Bastard's got eyes everywhere."

"Ok, so say I send you back early. What'll happen to you?"

Ray shrugged and Geoff tried-and failed-not to follow the movement as the shirt slid off one shoulder. "He'll beat the shit out of me."

Geoff's hands tightened into fists and Ray watched in fascination as the tatoos stood out in stark relief against the suddenly white skin. "This happen often?" the older man asked through gritted teeth.

"Often enough, I guess. Usually I'm not hired as a fucking joke. I might not be the ideal, but I'm one of the few gay dudes employed by Oscar, so they usually make due."

"How does he explain the bruises to clients?"

"Tells 'em I like it rough." Ray shrugged again and the other shoulder slid off so the shirt pooled around his elbows. "Which is true to an extent, but he pretty much lets clients do whatever so long as I don't come back maimed. He also hates it when I'm forced to take a day off or something to recover. Bad for business."

"You got a last name for this Oscar?" Geoff asked. Ray must have picked up on his dark expression because he hesitated. "Listen, if you don't give it to me, I'll find out some other way. Gavin's good at getting that sort of information."

"Corcoran."

Geoff nodded firmly and picked up his phone from the coffee table. He pressed a speed dial and waited. "Jack-" His eyebrows shot up. "Now, now, Jackie. Is that any way for a lady to speak?" He smirked. "I need you to have Ryan track down an Oscar Corcoran for me. Yes, I want Ryan on it. Have him call me when it's done. And send out a summons to the crew for tomorrow morning. We'll meet at the Cypress Flats warehouse at ten. Include Team Leftovers. I think I finally found a use for them." His smile had a sharpness to it that caused Ray to shiver, though he couldn't decide if it was from fear or desire. "I'm thinking we need to start expanding our empire and the perfect way is through a little monopoly in the hired companionship market."

As he abrutly hung up, a few things clicked for Ray. "You're Geoff Ramsey."

"The one and only, kid."

"Leader of the Fake AH crew."

"Yup."

"Oh, fuck. You're not gonna kill me are you?"

"No. No, I am not. In fact, today's your lucky day. I'm giving you a way out. Whatever happens, you can stay tonight because it'll take a little while for Ryan to track down and take care of Corcoran. Until then, appearances are still sort of important. No sense getting you in trouble when it won't be an issue by morning."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means I'm giving you the out you want from that slavery situation."

"I-what? How?"

"By taking over the business. You want out, you're out. Now what you do with that freedom is up to you. You can either go back to what you were doing before all of this, find some legit job somehwere, leave Los Santos all together, or..."

"Or?"

"Or you can come work for me."

"Like join your crew?"

"Yeah. You said you were a pickpocket. I could use a guy with quick fingers."

"Dude, you do some hardcore jobs. I'm small time."

"You want to learn to shoot, I'll teach you. You want to be more of my undercover guy, we can work with that. Like I said, it's all up to you."

Ray gave Geoff a considering look. He seemed to come to a decision and flashed a lazy smile. Then he bit his lip and peered up at Geoff through his lashes. "And...and what if I just want to be your arm candy? Can we work with that, too?" To his delight, Geoff's eyes became far away and dreamy while he considered that particular image. Encouraged by the reaction, Ray stood and made his way to where Geoff stood. He pressed hesitant hands to Geoff's belly, pleased by the feel of hard muscle under a delightful layer of softness, warm beneath the thin fabric of an obviously favorite shirt. Almost automatically, Geoff's hands settled on Ray's hips and the younger man practically purred at the possessive weight of that touch. He pressed a little closer, boldly leaning up the slight distance to brush his lips against the stubble on Geoff's jaw. "I wasn't bullshitting earlier. You really are my type. I am very," his voice dipped lower at that point, " _very_ interested in being yours."

Geoff's hands convulsed on Ray's hips, stopping just sort of bruising. "Jesus," he whispered. He brushed his nose lightly over Ray's hair, breathing in the intoxicating scent. "Yeah. Yeah, we can definitely work with that."

"Awesome." Ray grinned wickedly before mouthing at Geoff's neck. He whined softly when Geoff pushed him back gently, obvious reluctance in his expression.

"But we're not doing anything tonight."

Annoyed, Ray scowled. "Why the fuck not?"

"Because Gavin paid for it. First, I'm not about to give the idiot the satisfaction of paying for me to have sex. Second, you are not a goddamn whore and I'm not going to make you feel like it. Third, I'm a goddamn gentleman. I'm going to woo my way into those pants and you're going to damn well let me."

"Wait, so you're actually gonna do the whole old fashioned courting shit?"

It was Geoff's turn to scowl. "Fucking kids these days. There is nothing wrong with courting. I'm gonna spoil the shit out of you and you're gonna love it. Then, after I've properly romanced you, we'll spend a long time in bed learning each other. I'll even lock the others out of the penthouse so there won't be any interruptions."

Ray found himself oddly charmed by Geoff's determination to treat him right. "Ok."

Suspicious now, Geoff's eyes narrowed. "Ok? That's it? No more attempts to seduce me tonight?"

"Hey, I never said that, because I stand by my opinion that you're hot as fuck, but if you want to spoil me and romance me, I'm not gonna stop you." Geoff just continued to stare at him. Ray sighed and rolled his eyes. "Ok, fine. I won't try to talk you into sex. Can we at least make out, though? Or do I have to wait for that, too?"

"Oh. Uh..." Geoff considered that for a moment. "Yeah, making out is still allowed. But clothes stay on because to me, romance is serious as dicks."

Ray stared at him for a long, stunned moment.  Then he threw his head back and laughed.

In that moment, Geoff knew he'd made easily the best choice of his entire life.

  
\---

  
Ray followed Geoff timidly into the run down warehouse. Only inside it was almost clinically clean. And filled with an odd assortment of people. The only two women-both redheads, he noted with amusement-were huddled off to the side talking quietly. They glanced his way and seemed to make an instant decision.  Whatever it was, Ray hopped it was good.

Nervous that Geoff's crew wouldn't like him, he offered a hesitant, shy wave and relief hit him when they waved back, grinning in what looked like glee.

Geoff placed a hand on the small of his back and guided him over to where three men were stood near a wide table covered in various maps. "Ryan, thanks again for the quick response last night."

The tallest of the men smirked. "Pleasure. I really enjoyed taking that scum down a few dozen pegs. You should have seen the condition of some of his girls and boys. Caleb's doing all he can to flush their systems, but a lot of them are really strung out."

Geoff nodded like he'd expected it. He probably had. Ray was a rarity among whores. No addiction to anything other than video games and that was a far healthier one than, say meth for example. "Did he say anything about needing help tending to them?"

Another of the men spoke up, this one with curly auburn hair. "Jack already called in a couple more medics to help.  Caleb's got everything he needs for now." He caught sight of Ray hovering behind Geoff and smirked. "So, who's your little friend?"

Geoff snickered and tugged Ray forward by the hand. "Baby, come here. Guys, this is Ray. Ray this is Ryan, Michael and Gavin. Gavin's the prick who hired you to warm my bed last night."

Gavin's face turned beat red at meeting the actual human attached to his prank. "Bloody-"

"Oh, dude, I've been wanting to thank you," Ray said excitedly. "If you weren't such a huge asshole I'd still be Oscar's fucking slave. Literally. Not to mention you got way more than you paid for. I'm pretty sure Geoff fucked me on like, every surface in his apartment. Seriously, Geoff, your cleaning lady is gonna be pissed when she realizes how much jizz she has to scrub out of everything."

Gavin squawked in a combination of delight and horror. "Geoffrey, you got laid?"

"Fucking finally!" Michael cried.

"Ray, shut the fuck up. We didn't fuck. I mean, yeah we made out a little-"

"And I totally blew him, because fucking come on, man."

"But there wasn't any actual sex."

Ray pouted then and glared up at Geoff. "This son of a bitch is insisting on taking me on an actual date before he'll fuck me."

"For the record, you almost talked me into sex just from the blowjob. Seriously best one of my fucking life."

Ray looked smug. "Helps that you have the best cock I've ever sucked."

"Oh, God, fucking _stop_!" Michael whined between his laughter. Gavin looked ill and Ryan was nodding in agreement to Ray's statement with a smug grin of his own.

Ray's face lit up. "Oh, dude, have you blown Geoff before?"

"Couple times, yeah. Adrenalin thing," Ryan explained with a shrug. "Been a while though."

"Hey, so just tossing this out there, while I'm pretty fucking determined to like, force Geoff to date me or whatever, I'm totally up for being spit roasted. I might not be a whore anymore, but I'm still kind of a shameless cock slut."

Gavin and Michael scrambled away and over to the women in the corner.

Ryan, on the other hand, stared hard at both Ray and Geoff. "Oh, I am all about that, so long as Geoff's willing to share."

**Author's Note:**

> So hope you guys enjoyed this. As always, any ideas are welcome. For those of you who were looking for another chapter of Defying Expectations, I promise I am working on it. (fair warning, rant incoming) Real life has once again fucked with me. I'm still struggling to find a permanent job but I finally have a possibility in the near future. Also after years of trying to talk some sense into her, my sister is FINALLY in rehab. Unfortunately, her absence from home seems to be a great excuse for my 14-year-old niece to act out even more. At this rate I'm terrified she'll be pregnant and strung out on drugs within a year. Not to mention my 13-year-old nephew who is incredibly bright is failing most of his classes. Oh, and the first guy to take me on a date in years (no lies here YEARS) was only visiting and lives on the literal opposite side of the freaking country. I'm just stressed out and all those things coming together are threatening to make my anxiety flare up again. So this is my long winded apology for the lack of updates. Turns out, it's super hard to write Plan G sweetness when everything else in my life is fucked up. Anyway, sorry for the long rant and also sorry for the lack of updates. it hasn't been abandoned and once I get some stuff IRL settled again, I promise there'll be an update. As always, bless your darling hearts. <3


End file.
